PainSasu
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: Warning YAOI and crappy lemon read at your own risk. 3


Disclaimer:... Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto...

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

This goes with the main Pain that the Akatsuki see (Yakuhiko's body) not being dead, and they are a part of the Leaf and always have been

(Author's notes)

Sasuke woke up and snuck out of bed careful not to wake his boyfriend, Pain. He slipped on one of Pain's shirts and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke made some breakfast and carried it back into the bedroom. Setting the food on the nightstand, he leaned down and whispered, "Pain, wake up! I made breakfast!" He blushed as Pain sat up causing the blanket to slip down and reveal his well-toned chest.

"Morning baby." Pain said kissing Sasuke and pulling him onto his lap.

'God he's hot,' Sasuke thought. "I made breakfast," he leaned over and grabbed the plates off the nightstand.

"Thanks baby." Pain kissed him taking one of the plates from him, they ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished Pain set the plates back on the nightstand. He grabbed Sasuke laying him down on the bed and laying on top of him, while kissing him.

"Mmhm... Pain" Sasuke moaned through the kiss as Pain pulled his shirt off, trailing his hands over his body. Pain looked at Sasuke's chest covered with hickeys and traced one.

"Want me to add more?" He asked seductively. Sasuke didn't answer, instead he pulled Pain into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pain deepened (spelling?) the kiss and slid his hand down his chest.

There was a knock at the door. Pain groaned and got off of me. He put his pants on and went to open the door, I put his shirt back on and cracked the door to see who was out there. It was Kakashi (I bet you really hate Kakashi now... He'll make up for it later).

'Why is he here?' I walked out of the room. "Hi Kakashi." He looked at me, noticing that I was wearing a shirt and nothing else. 'I probably should have put pants on, but what's the point? I mean it's not like he didn't know I was gay.'

"Hey," he said, I think he smiled I can't tell with his mask. "I didn't know you two were together." I blushed and Pain put an arm around me possessively. He always does that whenever other guys are around.

"Yeah, he's mine and no one else can touch him." Pain said; I giggled.

"So why're you here?" I asked curious why he had come so early.

"I was looking for you." He answered.

"So why did you come here if you didn't know we were together?" I was totally confused by that.

"I tried your place, then when I left I saw Naruto and he told me to try looking here."

"Oh so why were you looking for me?"

"I need you for training."

'Damn it! I was hoping it would be something else. Naruto is so going to pay for ruining my day with Pain.' I thought moodily. "Okay I'll go get dressed." I tried to leave but Pain wouldn't let me.

"Can't you take him for training tomorrow? We had plans for today." Pain said.

'He wants to spend the day with me,' I thought happily. 'Please say yes.'

Kakashi looked at me for a minute before saying, "Fine."

When Kakashi left, I looked at Pain and asked, "So what are our plans for today?" Pain smirked.

"I'll give you a hint. They have to do with you, me, and my bed." He ran his eyes over my body making me blush brightly.

Before I knew it Pain crashed his lips on mine and we were back on his bed. He pulled my shirt off and started kissing my neck.

"Mmm... Pain." I moaned, as he bit my shoulder. He liked the sound of me moaning and bit me again, I moaned louder for him. He left a trail of feather touch kisses down my chest and stomach. Pain licked the tip of my cock making me moan even louder. He deep throated me and I bit my lip to keep from moaning too loud. I twisted my fingers in his hair as he started to bob his head up and down. A few minutes later I came in his mouth calling his name.

"Suck." He said pulling away and putting two fingers in my mouth. I obliged and slowly began to suck his fingers, running my tongue over them. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and spread my legs, sticking one finger inside me. I groaned, Pain kissed me and slid the second finger in and I bit his lip. He started scissoring his fingers. He pulled them out and positioned himself. He looked at me waiting for me to let him continue, I gripped the sheets and nodded. I gasped as he slowly entered me. When he was fully inside he stayed still allowing me to adjust. When I was ready I moved my hips to make him move. He slowly pulled out then slammed back into me, making me gasp in pleasure. He found my spot in a few seconds and started to pound into it. It didn't take long for me to come all over mine and Pain's chests. Pain slammed into me a few more times before coming inside me.


End file.
